


Merstuck

by demfandomstho



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, There are mermaids, i will never escape homestuck, really generic merstuck fanfic, sort of gay???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demfandomstho/pseuds/demfandomstho
Summary: This is a Homestuck AU, Merstuck. Mermaids are: Highbloods and Strilondes Humans: lowbloods Crockbert and Engleys. Multiple ships are included such as; Davekat, Dirkjake, Rosemary, WindyVoid, Erisol and Gamtav . If you want to add any go to my page and leave me a message there. So basically the plot is....................... idk yet. Let's just see how this goes.





	1. Chapter 1

// In the land of the land dwellers//

You woke up early that morning, you hated mornings. That's the last time you sleep with your window open. That stupid 'early bird' is chirping on your windowsill. Slamming the frame shut you decided to get changed, you hate yourself enough to not go back to sleep. A familiar voice chimed through the once quiet house. What did that voice say? You didn't quite hear it, you pause and listen closely. You hear that irritating voice again and it was obviously calling your name, "Karkat? Karkat Vantas?" it was your brother Kankri. He must have heard you close your window. With an audible groan you sulk down the stairs in your grey boxers and black t-shirt. Boxes block most of your path, that's right. You were moving today. Kankri was looking up at you from the bottom of the stairs, he took a condescending stance like he usually does. "Dad said you had to help pack the rest of the kitchenware" Kankri informed as you passed him, heading to the kitchen. Your dad was clearing the cupboards and neatly placing the contents in a box marked 'cups' with a red marker. Your dad and brother loved the color red but you on the other hand, hated it. Little ornaments and decor sprinkled your house and it made you sick to your stomach. The only thing that wasn't red was your room. It was grey and black, just the way you like it. The reason you hate it so much because it was always staring back at you in the mirror. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're albino. Your skin was white as vapor and your mop of hair as white as snow, and your most colorful feature was your cherry red eyes.  The very eyes that put you through years of torture and harassment at school. Kids like to break anything that's different. Your dad was very much aware of these bullies but regardless of his offers of assistance, Karkat refused and replied the same way, "You would only make it worse." When your dad got the new job offer when you finished grade nine he decided to accept it and it required a relocation. So off to sunny California it was. Your dad and brother were happy and thought it would be an adventure but you knew that misery would follow you where ever you went. It like this cancerous bad luck followed you everywhere. With a big sigh you open the fridge just to find that it was completely empty. That's right, while you packed, Kankri and your dad donated all the extra food to the food bank, weren't they _saints._ "Dad, are we going to starve all day? Guess you didn't think everything through." With a chuckle your dad turned around and placed a plate of three cinnamon buns on the table, along with a jug of milk. "Fuck yes!" you exclaimed and before Kankri could scold you, your father boomed, "I thought something sweet would lighten your spirits for today." Karkat took a bite and melted as the sweet and spicy flavor invaded him mouth caressing his taste buds. Wow, that sounded pretty gay coming from a guy, but that didn't matter, you weren't the straightest ruler in the drawer and that wasn't that big of a deal with your family, sadly that's another reason you're not welcome with open arms at school. You hope that's not the case at you're new school. While you were lost in gay thoughts you finished your breakfast and your dad had finished packing. "Okay boys, is everything you don't want in the car packed?" Kankri nodded and went to wash all the sticky goo off his hands. Karkat still had to pack away his bedding, "Not yet, I'll go do that now." You got up lazily and headed back upstairs. When you entered your room you immediately spot out the empty box labeled "bedding" but this time it was in grey marker. As you were carelessly throwing your bedding into said empty box, the doorbell rang. You heard your dad's heavy footsteps walk over to the front door. He started talking to what you assumed were the movers. You taped the box up just as a pale man entered your room. His black hair was slicked back and he had a scar over his left eye, his name tag read 'Slick'. 'What a stupid name' you thought. "Is your name honestly _Slick_?" You ask with high levels of sass. He looks up at you, he was only a little taller, "Yes." Slick sneered and took the boxes he'd gathered downstairs. You shrugged not really paying much attention to the aggression in his voice.  You walk back downstairs to see three other men, who looked a lot like Slick, and your brother and father moving boxes out of the house. You didn't bother helping them. You looked down just to see that you were still in your boxers, "Shit!" you exclaim and run upstairs to change into grey jeans and a red zip-up hoodie that had your astrological sign to the left of the chest. You didn't like your zodiac sign, it looked too much like 69 but you wore it anyways because your mother gave it to you for your birthday. Speaking of which, you had to visit her before you left. That would be a good excuse to get out of doing work. You zipped up your hoodie half way and put on your brown converse. Once again you head downstairs, "Dad I'm going to go see mom." You say not looking at the hurt in his eyes. He went to go visit her with Kankri last night after donating the food, he was quiet the rest of the night. He always was after visits. You shake the memories out of your mind and head out the door. The sun almost blinded you when you got out of the house, it was one of the warmer summer days seeing on how you were just entering August. It was July 21st, 10 days after your 15th birthday. You've been letting your mind wander aimlessly until you reach the cemetery. That's right, your mother died of leukemia, cancer of the blood and bone marrow, when you were thirteen years old. You find her grave and crouch down so you're face to face with the black marble and gold lettering of her name and year of birth and death. You stared at the words 'loving mother and wife' and started to tear up, "Hey mom," you say in a weak voice, "I've never been much to talk to you like this, usually I just stay quiet but since I won't be able to talk to you for a long time I thought I would give it a shot." You sit there in silence before standing up, "This was a pretty fucking stupid attempt, sorry mom, you probably don't want to speak to me anyways. I wouldn't blame you." You shove your hands into the pockets of your sweater, then you pause, "Sorry I never thanked you for the gift, I actually like it a lot. Love you." And with that said you leave her grave with tears rolling down your cheeks. You calmed down when you got back home. Almost every room was completely empty, "Hello Karkat, you're back finally. We've just got a few boxes left. I hope your visit with mother was enjoyable. I always feel like she's right beside me when I'm talking to her." Kankri started going on but you didn't pay much mind to him. You pick up two light boxes and head to the moving truck. Slick took the boxes and placed them in the back. "Thanks son, that's all that's left." Your dad said placing the last box in the back. A big guy closed the back, his name tag read 'Boxcars'. 'What is with these stupid names and why do they look like they want to hurt me?' you thought to yourself. You walked along the side of the moving truck, it had 'Midnight Moving Crew' on the side. You slip into the back of the car. You take out your phone and ear buds. You start playing some music and open a very familiar texting app called pesterchum. You find some message notifications from one of your close friends.

 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] 12:49 --

TA: 2o today2 the biig move huh?

TA: thii2 2hould be fun. Haviing you at my 2chool.

TA: KK?

TA: you there?

CG: YEAH I'M HERE. I WAS JUST

CG: YOU KNOW

CG: FUCKING PACKING!

CG: I DON'T ALWAYS HAVE TIME TO TALK TO ASSHOLE'S LIKE YOU.

TA: ouch. II'm offended KK.

TA: II thought you'd be more exciited two 2ee your be2t friiend.

CG: SORRY. I AM, MORE OR LESS.

CG: I JUST VISITED MY MOM SO I'M A LITTLE UPSET.

TA: more up2et than u2ual?

TA: II thought that wa2 iimpo22iible.

CG: FUCK YOU CAPTOR

TA: wow love you two KK

CG: SEE YOU IN CALI

TA: Yeah, 2ee you then.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] 1:07 --

You closed to app and leaned up against the window. You looked at the familiar houses passing by. The drive to the airport was about 20 minutes depending on traffic, in a city like Seattle it was hard to tell. The plane ride from Seattle to California was about three hours. It wasn't too long but you hated flying, the thought of crashing sent shivers down your spine. A couple hours of waiting in the airport passed and before you knew it you were waiting for the plane to take off. You were seated beside your dad and Kankri was sitting in front of you talking some poor elder woman's ear off. You feel yourself slowly drift to sleep. You closed your eyes thinking of meeting Sollux and a few of your other friends, maybe you'll finally find someone who can withstand you for more than a week. Sleep was soon upon you. Not even the turbulence could wake you up. 

 

// Finally finished the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please offer some ships, I'm open to suggestions.//


	2. chapter 2

The bay was more quiet than usual. Usually some of your friends would be lurking down by the coral but it seemed that no one was there. Not even your brother was to be found and he said he'd be there. Wait, this was so obviously a prank. "Alright, very fucking funny guys." you swam around, looking in all the nooks and crannies of the stone walls that surrounded you in hopes of finding your friends. No success, you were worried now. This place is always crawling with delinquents but it was too empty for comfort. "Dave!" you turn around to find the source that familiar voice. You were still alone, when you were about to keep swimming around something wrapped around your crimson tail and chest. You were being pulled back, "Hey! What the fuck?" You were pulled into an above water cave where all your friends and family lay; Terezi, Vriska, Gamzee, Equius, Eridan and princess Feferi. And your brother and half sisters were there, Dirk, Roxy and Rose. Rose's black tentacles is what you're wrapped in, "What the hell is going on?" Rose loosened her grip on you as Dirk explained why they were hiding. "Calm your shit Dave, Feferi told us her mom was going on monthly rounds. And since this place has been stirring up trouble, she's ready to kill anyone who comes here." This made a lot of sense to you, you nod in understanding. That was reasonable, you glance over at Feferi who looked a little sad. The princess had a fuscia tail with added gold accents. Feferi was being comforted by her douche bag friend, Eridan Ampora. Everyone was so silent, there was the occasional hiccup from Roxy who was probably drunk off that human liquid they have on the beaches and boats. "Then why don't we get the hell out of here if she's coming?" Dave wasn't in the mood to just sit around. "Well we would've been able to leave if you'd gotten here sooner, dumb ass." Dirk stated off in the corner. Dave raised his fist angrily, ready to strike, Dirk got ready to fight as well. A scream came out of nowhere and startled the Strider boys. Everyone looked at one another until they found the source, four humans were standing in the land entrance of the cave, they all had black hair and glasses. "Scatter!" Terezi yelled and all the merpeople dived underwater. They tried exiting the cave but Feferi froze and swam back repeating, "go back, go back, go back!" there she was, her Imperial Condescension. In all her frightening beauty, her thick black hair waved behind her. Everyone who had exited the cave quickly retreated and resurfaced, only to be met by the humans. Everyone sat there in silence. "Well this is akwar. Awkward." Roxy said looking at Dirk then the humans. Terezi was the only one who could build up the courage to speak. "UM, H3LLO HUM4NS. W3 4R3 M3RP3OPL3, 1N C4S3 TH4T W4SN'T OBV1OUS 3NOUGH." Terezi started, she was facing the wrong way while speaking because she was unfortunately blind. "Tez, wrong way." Dave said. With an embarrassed cough Terezi turned around, facing the right way. "So, what are your guys' names?" Dirk looked at the humans through pointy shades he found in the ocean. "Well, I'm Jake English and this is my younger sister and cousins." Jake stared at Dirk and gestured to the other three humans that stood there dumbfounded. "Hi there! I'm Jade." the smallest girl said merrily, waving at the teens in the ocean. Jake and Jade both had dark brown hair and tanned skin. Their eyes were two different shades of green, Jake's were darker than Jade's. Jake had an English accent where as Jade didn't. All the merpeople waved at the two and then directed their attention to the next two, Jake claimed that they were his cousins. "Oh, hello. I'm Jane and this is John. We all live here in California." Jane was pale with a black pixie cut, she wasn't the skinniest of the four but her aroma of vanilla was enough to distract people from that. John was shorter than Jane but taller than Jade and he also had wild black hair but wasn't as pale, he obviously spent more time out in the burning sun. Vriska looked at John with a kind smile, showing rows of pointed teeth, this set John a little off edge so he redirected his stare to the boy with the red tail in front of him. "So what are your guys' names?" Jane spoke once more looking around at everyone in the cave. Jake sat down on the rocky ground that surrounded the pool of ocean water, followed by John and Jade. "I'm Dirk Strider and this is my brother and two half sisters." He gestured to Dave Rose and Roxy. Dave had a tail like his brother's and wore aviator shades on his face, different shape compared to Dirk's odd triangle shaped shades. "Greetings, I'm Rose Lalonde and the girl too intoxicated to speak is my sister Roxy," The Lalondes were a bit different from everyone else, they didn't exactly have tails. Rose had the bottom half of an octopus, her 'tail' looked like a fancy skirt, black on the outside, purple on the inside. Roxy had the bottom half of a jellyfish, she wasn't poisonous and didn't sting anyone unless she wanted to. Roxy waved and winked at Jane who sat down and brought her knees to her chest sheepishly. "1'M T3R3Z1 PYROP3." Terezi sat on a high rock (Gog only knows how she got up there without hurting herself) with her teal tail trailing down into the water. Her eyes were completely red which surprisingly complimented her orange hair that went down to her shoulders. "Whoa! What happened to your eyes?" John asked in fear. "WOW, RUD3. 1'M BL1ND. SOM3BODY M4DE M3 LOOK 1NTO TH3 SUN TOO LONG W1TH H3R M1ND CONTROL," Terezi looked in Vriska's general direction. Lucky for her, Vriska was sitting right beside her. She was a stunning tall girl, she was thin as paper and her cerulean tail was proped on the shore, only the very end was touching the water. Her blode hair was damp but only where there was blue which were on the tips. All eyes were on her, except Terezi's. "Well not myyyyyyyy fault, you 8linded my good eye. I'm Vriska Serket, the 8iggest sea 8itch you'll ever meet," Vriska smiled devilishly and once again looked at John who appeared to be uncomfortable. Vriska and Terezi started bickering once again. A boy with crazy black hair and weird markings spoke up with a disoriented voice, "HeY tHeRe MoThEr FuCkErS, I'm GaMzEe MaKaRa AnD tHiS iS mY fRiEnD eQuIuS zAhHaK," Gamzee threw his arm around a more muscular male compared to Gamzee's anorexia. Gamzee had a long and spiky purple tale. Equius had tan skin and long black hair, his tail was indigo blue and it was wider compared to Gamzee's. The last two haven't said anything since they resurfaced. One had light brown hair with purple at the top, he had glasses one and wore a scarf. His tail was violet and he looked at the humans judgmentally. The other mermaid that was there was Feferi, her tail was completely in the water along with Eridan's, her tanned skin was blending with her dark brown hair. "So wwhat the hell are you land dwwellers doin here?" Eridan sneered. The kids stood there looking at the others in hopes they'll speak. "Well, we always hang out here. Our house isn't too far from here and we've come here almost everyday." John said rubbing the back of his head. "Well that does make sense, we're hiding here for the time being." Dave replied coolly. "Speaking of which who wants to check and see if it's safe out there?" Dirk looked at the collection of teens. Terezi and Vriska were still fighting, Gamzee and Equius were discussing Gog knows what. "I can." Feferi chimed, she was the only one out of the group who couldn't get killed seeing on how the queen was her mother. Feferi dove down, coast was clear. When she resurfaced she smiled and gave a thumbs up. As soon as Feferi assured everything was okay, Vriska dove down splashing almost everyone. Equius left alone, Gamzee helped Terezi and Eridan left alongside Feferi. The only people who left were the humans and the Strilondes. "So you guys seem pretty cool." Dave said moving to a more comfortable seating place. "That doesn't mean anything. We can't hang out with them Dave, and don't try to deny that wasn't what you were thinking." Rose retorted. Dave threw up his arms to protest but Rose's glare shut him up immediately. "That's true. It's super dangerous and punishable by death." Dirk looked at Jake and the other apologetically, "anyways we should be getting back before her Imperial Highness loops back." Dirk and Dave were about to leave before Roxy stopped them, "Nooooo, they look super fuckin cool. When have we ever followed the rules... fyi the answer is never." The four merpeople paused with smiles of contempt on their faces. "Roxy I love how right you are," Dave exclaimed, "Assuming you guys want to learn more about us, meet us back here at noon." The four kids smiled and nodded. After saying their goodbyes and watching the aquatic kids disappear underwater, the foursome of kids returned home. Something told them that they wouldn't be sleeping that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane landed mid afternoon, it was so damn sunny outside. Can't wait until you get your tired ass out there. "Alright boys, let's get out of the crowd. I can't wait until you see the new house, you guys will love it." your dad said looking back at you and Kankri. You roll your eyes and Kankri just replies with a sincere smile. "Now Karkat, remember that when we get to school-" Kankri started before you stopped him, "Okay wait. Don't start. School doesn't start for more than a month, , and even when it starts, I don't want to hear your lecture." You adjusted his backpack and shoved your hands in the pockets of your hoodie. You and your family walk out the the arrival hall, you look around and see something familiar. A familiar nickname. "Oh for fuck sake's. What is this asshole doing here." A fairly tall boy fought through the crowd and held the sign up that read 'Lookiing for KK Vanta2 and famiily'. "What's the matter son? You look upset." your father placed a hand on your shoulder, "No fucking shit I'm upset. Fuck, I think my friend Sollux came to see me here." you face palm while your father chuckles. "Really? Well which one is he? I want to meet the boy." you whipped around to face your dad. "No fucking way. Just stay here... please." you turn on your heels and make your way to the sign bearer. "Sollux Captor?" you ask loud enough for him to hear. "KK? Ith that really you?" Sollux lowered the sign and stared at you through his glasses. "Yeah it's me ass hole. Why do you think I walked up to you in the first place, idiot." You roll your eyes, a hand is placed harshly on the top of your head, "I thought you were taller. I thought a twelve year old walked up to me." You flip him off just to be scolded by a women with her young daughter. "Well is that your family over there? Why didn't they come over?" Sollux nodded to your brother and father. "Because I'm saving myself from embarrassment" You look over at your family and give a half smile. "Tho where are you thtaying?" Sollux had a lisp? You remember him mentioning something like that. He was about five inches taller than you. He had dark brown hair and seemed to range to looking more Asian, his eyes were thinner than yours and he had a yellow complexion. Sollux wore a T shirt sponsoring some video game you'd probably suck at. He was wearing black shorts with white on the rims. His shoes were yellow, they looked pretty new, or unused. "So is there a reason for your surprise visit." you look in Sollux's eyes. He had heterochromia, one eye was bright blue and the other red-ish brown. "Well I wanted to be the first friend you thaw when you arrived. AA and I had a bet." You sigh. AA, or Aradia Medigo as you know her, she was Sollux's girlfriend when you first met her. You never knew why they split up but you assume it was awful. The good thing was that they were still really close friends. That is always the best outcome in break ups. "Great but next time you guys gamble keep me out of it, what does that poor girl lose?" Sollux laughed a bit, "Nothing, just an afternoon with me playing video games." Sollux put his hands in his back pockets with pride radiating off him, "Figures, well thanks for the unwanted surprise. You can go home now." you start to walk away when you hear that jack asses voice. "Wait! Maybe I thould come. You might need help unpacking." You pause and and turn around, "We both know you won't do shit." Sollux shrugged at your remark, "But I could be an excuthe to get out of packing." Shit he had a point. You groan, "Okay, you can come. But embarrass me and I kick you out of the car." Sollux smiled showing the teeth that causes his lisp, he stepped over the boundary rope and joined you. You walk over to your family and introduce Sollux. "Nice to meet you, I offered to help you unpack." Sollux half smiled at your father. "Really? Oh that's very kind of you Sollux. Please, come along. Do your parents know where you are?" your father seems to have already taken a liking to your friend, great. "My dad doeth and he'th altho at work tho ath long ath I'm home for dinner I can thtay" Sollux threw his arm around your shoulder friendly like. "Get your arm off me." you snap and he immediately removes it. "Well it's nice of you to help Sollux. We should get going, we're wasting time just standing around." your father placed his hand on Kankri's shoulder and they starting walking to the exit. Once you guys made it to the parking lot you speak up."You know the movers won't be here for a day or two, right?" your father must have heard you because he spoke up, "Well some of our stuff was loaded onto the plane, stuff like plates, cups, cutlery. Our bedding came with up, sadly we will have to sleep on sleeping bags for a few days. So we do have some stuff to unpack." your father turned to you and Sollux. "So where's the fucking car? Or are we walking?" you stopped when you realized the lack of transportation. "Well the company is giving me a new car to get around and one of my old co-workers is driving the truck here in a week or so." You nod and asked your second question, "So where's the fucking car?" Your dad pulled some car keys out and clicked the lock button, in the distance you hear two beep. "Oh." you mutter under your breath. Sollux laughed at you a little, you punch his arm which made him laugh even more due to your lack of any strength. The four of you walk to the direction of the car and in no time a smaller white car compared to your dad's red pick up truck. You and Sollux pile into the back, your dad packed your carry ons into the trunk and Kankri took his place in the passenger seat. The Vantases and Captor drove for about 20 minutes to the new house to be inhabited. "Hey. You're not far from my houthe, about seven blockth away." Sollux was staring out the window. "Fucking fantastic." You moan and look out your window. "Here we are boys. Home sweet home." The car pulled up to a two story house. The outer walls were white with a brick wall down by the ground. The roof had faded red tiles, the roof raised a bit at the front to make space for a window. There was a proportionately large front yard and there was a stone path in the grass which seemed to be leading to the backyard. "Come on KK, let'th check it out." Sollux grabbed you by the wrist once you retrieved your backpack from the trunk. It was completely empty in all of the rooms except the kitchen which had cupboards, shelves, a sink, dishwasher and oven with a stove top. Sollux dragged you upstairs. One room caught your eye, you tug on Sollux and walk into the room which gave you perfect view of the street and driveway. You saw Kankri standing on the corner of the driveway watching your dad park the company car in the garage. "You thould call thith room. It theemth pretty cool. You nod, agreeing with your friend. You run down the carpeted stairs just catching your dad walking by. "Dad! Dad! I found the room I want!" You say out of breathe, "That's great son. If you and Kankri won't fight over it then that's okay with me." You run upstairs with out another word. Looking more closely at the features in the room. It was fairly large. There was a small closet to the right and another door beside it, you peak in to see a bathroom. Kankri was in the other room attached to the bathroom. The floor was wood and the walls were white, you're sure you could get your dad to repaint it. A knock on the door gained your attention. "Karkat! Could you get that? I have to call into work." You heard your dad shout from downstairs. You slump down the stairs with Sollux following behind you. "Maybe it'th the moverth?" Sollux wondered out loud. You shrug in response, when you opened the door four kids stood there. They looked like they were related. One with dark blue eyes spoke up first, "Hey! I'm John, this is Jane, Jade and Jake." John gestured to each person as he said their names, "We live next door." You look up at Sollux who stood there speechless. "Um, hi. I'm Karkat Vantas and this is my friend Sollux." The one John called Jade spoke up, "Hey You go to our school right? You were in my computer class." Sollux nodded slightly waving. "Is there something I can do for you?" you ask looking at all of them individually, John and Jade looked about your age. "Oh! Of course." Jane smiled and held up a basket of homemade cookies, "Our grandma told us to introduce ourselves and I made some cookies this morning so I thought I'd make and extra batch for you." Before you could thank her, Sollux interrupted, "Oh hell yeth. I'll take that for you KK." Sollux grabbed the basket from Jane and disappeared inside, leaving you alone. "Well thanks I guess. We just got here, we were supposed to arrive earlier but our arrival was delayed to land at noon." you say awkwardly trying to make conversation. "Aw that's awful." the only one who hadn't spoken yet, Jake, stated. The other three froze, "Wait... Did you say noon?" Jane looked scared, like she was late for something. "John! What time is it?!" Jade shook John by the shoulder. He managed to look at his wrist watch, "Shit! It's 12:50!" John basically shouted, startling you. "Are you kidding me? Jake you were supposed to keep track of time!" Jade looked at the taller English boy with a frustrated look on her face. "What? Since when? What are we late for?" Jake stuttered, "Our meeting with the Striders and Lalondes." Jade exclaimed while Jane face palmed at her cousins clueless behavior. "Egad! You're right!" Jake smacked his forehead. John turned to you"Sorry. It was nice meeting you Karkat but we have to run. Quite literally!" The four teens turned around and ran down the street heading towards the ocean. You stood there dumbfounded. Shrugging off your neighbors odd behavior you close the door. "Sollux I want some of those fucking cookies!" you shout through the empty house, stomping into the kitchen where you found your greedy friend chowing down on your homemade cookies. You take one and bite down on it. It tasted really fucking good, that Jane girl sure could bake. Kankri walked downstairs to join you and the other two. All four of you sat there, Sollux was talking about his adventures in sunny California and you complained about your miserable plane ride. You didn't find today too awful, things may be better here then you first thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The Strilondes sat in the above water cave, waiting for their new human friends. It was a bit after the arranged time before the bundle of humans ran in, completely out of breath. "Sorry, about that, chaps," Jake puffed out. Jade plumped onto the floor panting like a dog. Jane was knelt over, out of breath, along with John who was leaning on the rocky wall, who was panting in all the heir. The four merpeople looked confused but decided to shrug it off. It wasn't all that important. "Someone forgot to keep track of time, even though that was his only job," Jade glared at Jake who smiled in embarrassment. "Jake. I love you, but sometimes you're hopeless." Jane said, standing up straight. "You know you guys didn't have to rush here, right? We weren't even waiting that long." Dirk piped up, cocking an eyebrow. The four groaned and decided to join their new aquatic friends. Jake stripped down to nothing but boxers and jumped into the water, causing his undergarments to inflate a little. This caused Jane to giggle and Dirk to smile. John took off his pants but kept his tshirt and underwear on, he too joined Jake in the water. Jade and Jane sat on the edge of the pool and dipped their feet into the salty ocean water.

Rose had a book at hand and seemed to be lost in the pages. Roxy was drunk off her ass and sloppily paddling around in the water. "So I presume you guys were hoping to ask questions." Dirk started, looking around to clarify his assumption that no one else would break the ice. Jake and John nodded whereas Jane was talking to Roxy and Jade was reading along with Rose. "Okay then, ask away." Dave said, finding the comfiest patch of rocks, which surprisingly isn't all that comfy. The way the rocks were positioned made him look cooler. "What do you guys eat?" - "where do you sleep?" - "what's it like to breathe water?" Dirk stopped the both of them before they could pile more questions on them. "Okay, fuck, calm down. I'm not a machine." Dirk sighed and started with the first questioned asked by Jake. "We eat fish and such. It's kind of gross because there's nothing to really cook them with but sometimes we'll snatch crabs and eat those. They call for a much tastier meal." Dave nodded and looked as if he was in awe at the thought of crabs. He snapped out of it and thought he'd help Dirk by answering John's question. "Most merpeople sleep in caves and on rocks, but if you're smart like us, we searched out sunken ships to sleep in. We've found some nice ones with semi- comfortable beds but it's better than sleeping on rocks." Rose snapped her book shut and decided to help answer questions. "John, you asked a very simple question. There's no real way in describing what it's like to breathe water. It's like asking what it's like to breathe air." John smiled sheepishly realizing how silly the question really was. "So, do you guys go to school?" Jane asked, finally speaking up. "Oh yeah. We swim with all the other merpeople in one big crowd in order to protect ourselves. While we swim we all learn about the humans and other sea dwellers." The four humans sat and awe while Rose scoffed. "I don't know what's more ridiculous. The question or that they actually believed it." Dave stuck his tongue out at the smart ass sea witch as she continued. "We have this universal system where it's kind of like an inhome teaching. Whatever our parents learned, they teach us and that's how we stay alive."-"You don't know how to have fun, Rose." Dave huffed and flicked water up at her, splashing her book. 

"Oh no." Roxy and Dirk said in unison as a dark silhouette transcended around Rose's body. "Oh shit." Dave immediately dived underwater and swam as fast as he could, Rose following him in close pursuit. "Whoa, what happened to Rose?" John looked into the pool of water hoping to catch a glimpse of Rose again. "Sink Rosie has ben practicin dark magic she become more vicitm to it takin ovwer her when she's angry." Roxy slurred out, trying her best to explain her sister's behavior. "Sorry about this guys. Usually Dave is more cool than this," Dirk sighed out. "No. It was quite informative actually." Jake piped up and smiled at Dirk who only returned the gesture. "We should probably be heading back. We didn't tell anyone where we were going and lunch is soon" Jade said looking at her phone that told her it was 1 o'clock. "Roxy, you should go find Dave and Rose" Dirk said looking at the intoxicated jellyfish. "okaay~" the blonde girl sang and disappeared under the water. "Well, it was nice meeting you Dirk" Jane said getting up and brushing the sand of her light blue skirt. "Likewise."-"Hope to see you and the other soon! Maybe tomorrow?" Jade chimed. "We can't we're hanging out with Aradia, Sollux and them." John said with an almost saddened expression. "How about after tomorrow. Does that work for you guys?" Dirk nodded to Jane, there wasn't much to do under the waves that won't get yourself killed. 

Jane, Jade and John walked out leaving Jake behind to tie up his laces. "So um... Jake. What are you doing tomorrow?" Dirk asked looking at the tanned human boy. "Not much of anything I'm afraid." Jake shrugged and stood up, looking down at Dirk in the water. "Cool. So would you want to meet me here?" Dirk asked pushing up his shades. "Oh sure. Want me to bring Jane along? I know she was planning on baking but she'd be open you join us," Dirk rubbed the back of his neck. "Well that's the thing. I was hoping it was just the two of us. But if you want to bring Jane that's cool too." Jake stood still and took in Dirk's offer. "Sure. Two bros hanging out, right?" The orange merman looked up and gave a half smile, "Precisely. Just... two bros hanging out. Just like the cool kids." Jake nodded and smiled. The pair said their goodbyes and parted ways in comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've copying and pasting from Wattpad so the first few chapters aren't great but if the different point of views are bugging you this was the chapter I got my shit together and stopped switching it.

Karkat woke up still and grouchy on the carpet floor of his new room, in his new Californian home about to start a new day. He was completely uninterested in leaving his room so like the introverted teen he is he immediately logged onto his laptop, ready to endure the migraine of staring at a screen for the next 12 hours. It was his routine to open pester chum first because there was almost always new messages, like this morning for instance. Karkat skimmed over the list of contacts to see who was online, the people who had messaged him posted the messages conveniently 20 minutes before he woke up and were currently still online. He went to the person he was most interested in first

\-- [GA] grimAuxitiatrix has started pestering [CG] carcinoGenocide -- 9: 49 

GA: Good Morning Karkat

GA: I Hope You Slept Well

GA: I Was Wondering If You Were Interested In Accompanying Me In An Engagement Today

GA: Of Course If You Are Still Settling In At Your New Home I'll Ask Someone Else

GA: Are You Still Sleeping?

\-- [CG] carcinoGenocide has logged on --

\-- [CG] carcinoGenocide has started pesterin [GA] grimAuxiliatrix -- 10:05

CG: YEAH I JUST WOKE UP

GA: Well In That Case

GA: Good Morning Again

CG: MORNING

CG: I THINK OUR SHIT IS GOING TO BE ARRIVING TODAY SO I'M PROBABLY GOING TO HAVE TO STAY HOME AND HELP

CG: WHAT "ENGAGEMENT" WERE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?

GA: Well My Sister Was Joining Her Friends At The Mall And My Mother Does Not Want Me Cooped Up Inside All Day So She Is Forcing Porrim To Take Me With Her.

GA: She Has Intentions Of Leaving Me On My Own All Day And I'd Much Rather Have A Friend There To Keep Me Company

CG: THAT FUCKING SUCKS

CG: I'LL SEE IF I CAN GET OUT OF UNPACKING

GA: Don't Bother

GA: Settling Into Your New Home Is More Important

CG: WELL IT DOESN'T REALLY FUCKING MATTER TO ME ANYWAYS

CG: I DON'T REALLY WANT TO BE AROUND MY FAMILY MORE THAN I HAVE TOO

GA: Karkat...

CG: HEY!

CG: HOW ABOUT YOU COME OVER AND HANG OUT HERE!

GA: That Is A Better Alternative

GA: I Could Be Of Assistance

CG: OR WE COULD SNEAK OUT OF THE HOUSE AND DO SOMETHING THAT'S NOT BORING

CG: I'LL GO ASK MY DAD

CG: BE RIGHT BACK

GA: I'll Ask My Mother As Well

\-- [CG] carcinoGenocide has logged off --

\-- [GA] grimAuxiliatrix has logged off --

Karkat got up and tripped on his sleeping as he tried to hurry downstairs. After falling on his face, he steadied himself on the floor and walked out in more of a calm manor. He looked around the vacant looking house for his dad or brother but there was no noise coming from anywhere. He looked in the garage to see if the car was there. It was still parked off to the side, in the exact same state as it was yesterday. He walked back into the house slightly confused, looking around for a note or some indication of where they were. There was nothing until he heard a sliding door open from the back of the house. Karkat walked over and saw that his brother had entered the room from the back yard

"Oh! Good morning Karat. Father and I are outside if you'd like to join us?" Kankri was wearing a red T shirt and back sweatpants which was normal for him when he wakes up. His hair was about as messy as Karkat's is always and his stance indicated that he was still sleepy.

"Mm yeah sure. Were you coming to wake me up?"

"No, I was going to get a bowl of water. There's an adorable cat who's joined father and I and I wanted to get her something ."

"Actually?" this wasn't extremely exciting to Karkat but it still peaked his interest enough to go outside and check. Sure enough there was a black and grey cat with green eyes rubbing her face against his dad's leg.

His dad turned around to look at his son. "Morning kiddo, how was your sleep?" Carmine was sitting on the first step of the small staircase that descended from a little deck into the actual backyard. Karkat took the spot beside his dad and stared at the cat, stretching out his hand a bit.

"It was fucking uncomfortable. Our stuff is arriving today right?"

"Yeah, I got a call from the movers last night and they made good time yesterday, they should be here either today or tomorrow depending on traffic and stuff. They'll call me when they're in the state and then city."

Karkat nodded in understanding and kept an eye on the mystery cat who started licking his hand with her rough tongue. Kankri had come out and placed the bowl down beside her and she immediately directed her attention to the water and started drinking. There was a moment of comfortable silence as they all took in the scenery of the sunny morning. The sky was a dazzling blue and the heat made it feel like it was already mid afternoon. Birds were singing and a lizard was slowly making his was across the pavement, the cat decided to chase after it which made it run like it's life depended on it. This made all three of the Vantases laugh or chuckle. Karkat was at peace for a really long time which felt nice, he then remembered why he left his cave in the first place "hey dad?" his dad hummed back in response, "my friend wanted to see me so she wanted to know if I'd go to the mall with her and if not she offered to help unpack. Is that okay?" 

"I don't really see the problem in that. You can go shopping if you want and we'll unpack all day tomorrow if the stuff gets here." he said in a bright tone, "it's your first day here, you should go enjoy it." 

"Thanks. I might need a ride to..." he struggled with the name of the city Kanaya lived in for a bit, "Delmar? I think that's what it's called"

"Well I don't want to navigate my way around California just yet so why don't you have her come here and I'll drive you two into town."

Though it wasn't the original plan Karkat thought it was better than nothing and nodded "okay, I'll go tell her." and just as he was about to leave there was a yell from over the hedge that separated their yard with their neighbors'

"Mutie!" the voice called and seconds later a head popped through the hedges and scanned the area. The voice belonged to a young girl, around the same age as Karkat, she had a indigo toque on which was covering up a sandy blonde shoulder length hair cut. Her face was freckly and her eyes were big and olive. The mysterious girl caught a glimpse at the Vantas family and smiled "hello! Sorry to intrude but I was just looking for my cat." as she spoke she crawled all the way through the bush and stood up straight. She was fairly tall and was wearing a black tank top, dark green cargo pants and was bare foot.

"That's quite alright, is this her?" Carmine pointed to the cat in front of him and the girl nodded. 

"She likes to explore in this back yard because it's so pretty." The girl spoke with rolling her 'r's which must have been some sort of accent Karkat assumed as he stood close by to watch the scene. "My name is Nepeta, I live next door." She said, picking up Mutie as she returned to her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nepata, I'm Carmine Vantas and these are my boys Kankri and Karkat." their father introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kankri smiled, giving a little nod.

"Hey." Karkat said simply before walking inside. He quickly glanced behind him to see Nepeta's bulbous eyes awing in his direction. He bolted out of view and upstairs. 

Once in his room he sat against the wall and picked his laptop back up

\-- [GA] grimAuxiliatrix has started pestering [CG] carcinoGenocide -- 10:15

GA: My Mother Says Something Like That Could Be Arranged

\-- [CG] carcinoGenocide has started pestering [GA] grimAuxiliatrix -- 10:37

CG: OKAY 

CG: MY DAD THINKS YOU SHOULD COME HERE AND HE'LL DRIVE US INTO TOWN CAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT TO GO ALL THE WAY TO DELMAR

He waited a couple minutes for her to reply before giving up and going to some of his other unread messages. There were two, one from Sollux and the other one from Aradia. Since he didn't really feel like dealing with whatever Sollux wanted so he opened up his and Aradia's chat room

\-- [AA] apocolypseArisen has started pestering [CG] carcinoGenocide -- 9:29

AA: Welc0me t0 San Dieg0!

AA: y0u must be sleeping 

AA: s0rry t0 disturb y0u

\-- [CG] carcinoGenocide has started pestering [AA} apocolypseArisen-- 10:44

CG: HEY 

AA: well g00d m0rning sleepy head!

CG: WHAT'S UP

AA: the ceiling

CG: HAHAH

CG: FUCKING HILARIOUS

CG: IT'S ALMOST AS IF I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT JOKE A FUCKING MILLION GOD DAMN TIMES

CG: A REAL KNEE SLAPPER

AA: 0u0

AA: h0w's the new place?

CG: NEW

AA: what a g00d 0bservati0n

CG: FUCK OFF

AA: what are y0u d0ing t0day? Unpacking pr0bably.

CG: ACTUALLY NO

CG: ALL OF OUR FUCKING FURNITURE ISN'T HERE YET SO I'M TRYING TO GO INTO TOWN WITH KANAYA

CG: IF SHE FUCKING ANSWERS ME

AA: that s0unds nice

AA: it's been awhile since I've seen her

AA: y0u think I c0uld tag al0ng?

AA: I have n0thing t0 d0 t0day

CG: FUCKING BE MY GUEST

CG: I'LL GET BACK TO YOU ON WHEN WE'RE LEAVING

\-- [CG] carcinoGenocide has ceased pestering [AA} apocolypseArisen--10:51

AA: 0kay!

\-- [AA] apocolypseArisen has ceased pestering [CG] carcinoGenocide -- 10:52

In the state of California, Karkat had a total of four friends, which is fours more what he had in Seattle. Those four people were; Sollux Captor, Kanaya Mariam, Aradia Megido and Tavros Nitram. Kanaya and Tavros don't live in San Diego whereas Sollux and Aradia do. Karkat found Sollux and Kanaya online and became close friends with the two of them, he met Aradia though Sollux during the time they were still dating and Kanaya introduced him to Tavros. A little while after his conversation with Aradia, Karkat's computer dinged and it was a message from Kanaya.

\-- [GA] grimAuxiliatrix has started pestering [CG] carcinoGenocide -- 11:03

GA: That Works As Well 

CG: COOL

CG: IS IT ALRIGHT IF ARADIA COMES?

GA: Of Course. I Don't Mind

CG: OKAY COOL

CG: WHEN ARE YOU GETTING HERE

GA: I'll Be Leaving Home In A Couple Minutes But I Need An Address.

CG: 35892 SURREY LANE

GA: Thank You

GA: See You Soon

CG: SEE YOU

\-- [CG] carcinoGenocide has ceased pestering [GA] grimAuxiliatrix --11:11

\-- [GA] grimAuxiliatrix has ceased pestering [CG] carcinoGenocide -- 11:11

After sending Aradia the information about the meet up she confirmed that she'll be over at around 11:30 which gave Karkat enough time to get ready. He hurriedly took a shower and made his hair look neat but as it dried it slowly returned to it's usual mangled mess. After getting dressed into his usual attire (grey hoodie and black pants) he made his way downstairs. "Hey dad. So I'm actually having two friends join me if that's ok-" the small albino stopped in his tracks when he saw the new company in his house. Two of the four weird kids from yesterday were talking with his dad and brother in the unfurnished living room.

"Karkat, these kids from next door wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." His dad said smiling and gesturing to Jade and John.

"Erm- thanks but Kanaya is already making her way out here. Maybe another time?" 

"Sure, we were just planning on going down to the beach. And since you're new we thought we'd show you around." Jade said smiling at him. They did seem very nice but Karkat had already made plans and even if they weren't confirmed, he'd rather hangout with friends than strangers. Eventually John and Jade left for the beach and all Karkat had to do was wait.

"You're not seriously going out like that are you Karkat?" Kankri spoke up much to Karkat's disliking. 

"Yeah? What's the problem?"

"Well it's scorching hot out there. You could have a heat stroke. This isn't Seattle anymore you know. You have to dress appropriately which means shorts and t shirts. I supposed you could bring a light jacket but this is California during the peak of summer I doubt you'd get cold. And do not forget your sunblock. You do have the tendency to burn easily and thankfully I, your caring brother, packed the extra strong sun block because that's just how much I care. Now go up and change." Kankri rambled on, ignoring his younger brother's obscene hand gestures. Before he could get more in depth in his lecture there was a knock on the door. Karkat walked over and answered it to find Kanaya "thank fucking God you're here." 

Kanaya smiled before looking at him a little worried, "you're not going out like that are you? It's much too hot for a sweatshirt."

"That is exactly what I said" Kankri stated walking over to the door, "you must be Karkat's friend. My name is Kankri, Karkat's older brother. I hope you can help him change, you must be more adapted to the hot weather. We rarely got it at our old home. I'm just worried he'll get sick or burnt on his first day here-"

"Kankri shut the fuck up!" Karkat snapped, finally getting his brother to stop talking. "If I change clothes will you stop nagging?"

"Yes." he stated simply and watched Karkat storm upstairs before letting Kanaya inside. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kanaya."

"Like wise" Kanaya was taller than Kankri which would mean she towers over Karkat. She wore a short red skirt with a black tank-top tucked into it along with a purple knitted cardigan that went down to her knees. She had short black hair and jade green eyes with gold eye shadow around them which complemented her clear, dark skin. Karkat returned shortly wearing a grey and red tshirt with some black swim trunks and a visibly irritated look on his face. 

"We just have to wait for Aradia and then we can leave. I'm pretty sure my dad is just getting ready."

Kanaya smiled and nodded "you have a very nice house. What do you think of it?"

"Okay. It would be better with couches and an actual bed." Kanaya laughed at this comment and her and Karkat continued to chat until another knock came from the front door. "It's open!" Karkat yelled and soon enough the door opened and Aradia and Sollux walked in. 

"Thup KK."

"Hello!" the duo joined them. Aradia was wearing overalls with a dark red sleeveless button up blouse underneath. She took off her floppy black sunhat revealing her curly dark brown hair in a low pony tail. Sollux was wearing the same things as yesterday except this pants were traded for black and white shorts. "Sollux stopped me on the way over and I invited him to come along, sorry for not asking."

"I don't really care." Karkat said shrugging "we're leaving soon though. And since you two are local you get to chose where we're going."

"How about Seaport Village? It's nice there and it's a great place for a stroll." Aradia spoke up looking around to hear what everyone else had to say. Sollux just shrugged, obviously indifferent.

"I don't think I've been there yet. It sounds nice." Kanaya agreed a little disappointed that she didn't suggest a mall.

"Sure. Do you know how to get there?" Karkat asked, he wouldn't know where he's going and his dad would need directions.

"Roughly. I'm not completely sure about the highway. But I guess that's what google maps is for."

They talked about the village until Karkat's dad came down and herded them all out to the car. Karkat sat in the front with everyone else in the back, they talked a little more about random things and turned up the radio when a song they like turned on. Kanaya and Aradia liked to sing along purposely out of tune and watch the boys suffer. They drove for close to 45 minutes because Carmine turned at the wrong exit and nobody noticed until 10 minutes later. It was a weird feeling but even though Sollux was kicking the back of the seat the whole way there, Karkat felt happy to be there. Not like how he felt on the plane, dreading the move, but him being closer to his friends made him feel better.


End file.
